


Trapped

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [73]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: “We’re trapped in the lift, Bond. Why are you happy?”





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts).



“It’s not funny, 007.”

“You’re right. It’s not.”

“Then wipe that smile off your face.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia scowled at him. “We’re trapped in the lift, Bond. Why are you happy?”

“Because I’m trapped with you,” James answered simply. “Also, there are no security cameras in here.”

Olivia shook her head as he stepped closer. “James.”

“We’ve not had any real time alone in ages.”

“We can’t.”

“We can. Just one kiss, Olivia. Please.”

“It’s never just one kiss,” she murmured, moving into his arms.

“Then you had best control yourself this time.”

“Oh, do shut up, 007.”

“Yes, M.”


End file.
